Twisted
by TTJSRABB977
Summary: After Robin and Terra simultaneously turn against their allies, an injured Raven must find the source of the problem, but her powers refuse to work properly. Sequel to 'Different,' Raven must balance her emotions for Beast Boy and the stress of an entirely different team, fend Trigon from her own head, and find out who is behind all of the trouble. Updated every other Monday!


**I know I've been gone for a really long time, but I seriously just needed a break. I'm finally ready to write the sequel, because – let's face it, the first one wasn't that great. This one is going to be a LOT better, but it's also going to be a lot scarier and more violent. A lot of the mysteries will be solved here too. Now bear with me, this first chapter is a bit slow and might be a bit boring, but hey, it's been almost a year since the last time I wrote, so this story is going to need a bit of catching up from the last one. (Also, if you are new to this and haven't read the first one, please do that. This one will not make any sense at all, and the whole reason I'm writing this is for people to enjoy it. The first one is called 'Different,' and it shouldn't take that long to read through it.) Thanks for supporting me!**

* * *

Raven was not at peace, neither was the world, but for those few minutes, it felt peaceful in the tower. Only 4 people were left inside; Raven eating yogurt on the couch, Beast Boy next to her, watching the TV, Jinx sleeping on the opposite side of the couch, and Terra slumped over a table in the kitchen. Starfire and Cyborg had taken Robin to an infirmary – not the one in the Tower, but a specialized, expanded version at Titans East's headquarters.

Starfire was scheduled to return that morning, but she was already minutes late. It was no big deal. She had just come to stay with them until Robin's rehabilitation from his mysterious condition. He would attack his own team, and anyone associated with them as if he were evil.

Nothing was happening, which was fairly odd. It seemed way too quiet, almost like a 'calm before the storm' moment. Then, Raven remembered that Terra was still in the tower. Not too long ago, she was found alive after months of being turned to stone in the inactive volcano where Slade once took them, but she couldn't remember anything, according to Beast Boy. She attacked Raven and Jinx a few days ago, and then Raven hit her in the head with dark magic, and she came to her senses. Unfortunately, she still lacked her memory. She did help them from then, going to the point to leaving them to check back on the Tower. During that time, she seemed to become evil again, or something along those lines. It was extremely confusing to think about how, and why this would happen. She was seconds away from murdering Raven, and was only barely stopped by Beast Boy. She had been picked back up later and brought back to the Tower, obviously very ashamed in herself.

The more she thought about it, the more similar she related to Robin. They both inexplicably turned against their allies, and they both wouldn't, or couldn't tell why it had happened. A major difference was that Terra had changed three times already, and Robin had stayed steadily evil.

'_What happened to Terra that made her change personalities?' _Raven thought.

The first time she was seen, she was already attacking Raven and Jinx, even though she had made up with Raven the last time they saw each other, and she most likely had no idea who Jinx was. It was very unlike 'good' people to randomly attack people they didn't know.

Raven had struck Terra in the head, rendering her unconscious. Later, she was revived and had returned to her regular state.

'_Does Unconsciousness change their personalities?' _Raven thought, _'If that's true, then Robin should have changed too. But wait…he never was unconscious, was he?'_

Then, she figured it all out in her head. It was still ridiculous, but that's what she believed.

'_I just need to somehow get Terra unconscious,' _she thought, _'When she wakes up, she should be evil again, but after proving my theory right, I'll change her back.'_

She got up from the couch and began to walk over to the kitchen, where Terra was. Suddenly, Starfire busted through the door, her hair sticking up like a frightened cat. She was panting, apparently from exhaustion.

"Starfire?" said Raven, "What's wrong?"

"Robin… He's… Attacking me!" she said through long gasps of air, "I was the only one in the hospital room with him at the time, and he was completely unarmed, but he is breaking my heart, and then when everyone else came in, he continued to attack me, and only me!"

"Well, that doesn't seem right," replied Raven, "Did he say anything while you were there?"

"Only my name, but it was in such an angry tone… I just really wish we could find out what was wrong with him…"

"Okay, why are you so out of breath?" Raven asked.

"I was in a rush to get back so you wouldn't worry about me, but suddenly when I was flying here, a face appeared in front of me, and I flew as fast as I could to get away from it!"

Raven was too confused at this point. This was getting harder and harder to understand.

"What did the face look like?"

"I do not entirely remember," Starfire explained, "But it really scared me."

Raven sighed. Starfire walked over and sat on the couch next to Jinx, who had been awake since Starfire entered the room.

Raven remembered the Unconsciousness theory she was trying to prove, so she walked over to Terra.

"Terra be still for a second," Raven said.

Terra looked up with a very confused look on her face, and then Raven pointed a finger at her head, which painlessly knocked her out. When she released her finger, Terra woke up.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"Aha, I knew it. You're evil now," said Raven, arming a ray of darkness.

"What?" said Terra, "What are you talking about? I'm just mad at you for trying to kill me!"

Raven lowered her hand and sighed.

"Well, this means I was wrong… Now I'm back not knowing the reason for any of this."

Terra gave Raven a look of shame.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

"I'm sorry," Terra apologized, "I'm sorry for attacking you, I'm sorry for being weak, I'm sorry for causing confusion."

"How were you weak?" Raven asked.

"That wasn't me who attacked you in the cave!" Terra insisted, "I mean, it was technically me, but I was being controlled! I was attacked on the way back from the Tower!"

"By who?" Raven exclaimed.

"I…don't know," Terra admitted, "They attacked me from behind."

Raven tried to remember the details of what had happened then. She had told Terra to go back and gather information from the Tower, and she was attacked on the way _back. _She said that she was attacked from behind, and she was most likely levitating on a rock.

Then Raven remembered something that was said to her very recently.

'_Terra arrived and told me that I had to go with her to see you and Jinx. Later, I followed Terra back to the park, but she let me stay behind to help the others. Later, I went back, and she wasn't there.'_

Raven's heart skipped a beat. Beast Boy had said those words. She glanced over at him on the couch. She refused to believe that he attacked Robin and Terra. He wouldn't betray them, would he? No, it didn't make sense. The timing of the situation was out of order. But the whole problem was getting to really confuse Raven.

"I'm going to check the databases downstairs," she said to Terra.

Then, she walked out of the room to the stairs, and walked to the research room. As soon as she walked in, she unlocked the computer and searched 'face' on the database. Every hero and villain loaded onto the screen. Raven rolled her eyes. That didn't help.

Next, she decided to search 'Terra'. Two search results came up. The first one was clearly Terra, picture and all, but the icon next to hers didn't have a picture. It was only titled 'G'.

_'Who's G?' _Raven thought.

She didn't have time to bother about that. She clicked on Terra and read through her page. All the information was there, her betrayal, her sacrifice, but nothing beyond that.

"Ugh, who is updating this?" she asked herself.

She heard the Elevator chime and looked back behind her. Beast Boy stepped out of the elevator and walked towards her.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"I'm trying to find out further information about Terra. Like why she attacked me, but it doesn't say anything about that. Who is in control of this program?"

"I think it's Robin, but he's…still acting up."

"Wait," said Raven, going back to the search results, "Who is 'G'?"

She pointed to G's icon, and Beast Boy looked closer at it.

"I have no idea, why don't you click on it?"

Raven did as he said, and there was literally _no_ information on that page. Just an empty article.

"Huh. Maybe it was a mistake?" suggested Beast Boy.

"I'm not sure about that," Raven replied.

She stared at the computer again, still trying to figure something out.

"Okay. I'm done. I can't think of anything else," she said, turning off the computer.

"Come on, maybe Cyborg's gotten Robin back to normal," said Beast Boy, walking towards the exit.

* * *

**It took a while for me to find a good stopping point for this chapter. I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger, but it's pretty much impossible, because at the beginning of the next chapter, something really, **_**really **_**weird is going to happen, and it wouldn't have made any sense if I had stopped in the middle of it. Anyway, I think I might go back to publishing a new chapter every week, but I don't want to rush myself. We'll see how it goes. Thank you for at least reading to the end of this one!**


End file.
